


Parallel

by Alzul



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alzul/pseuds/Alzul
Summary: Tubbo's mind was racing as he struggled to get a hold of his surroundings. Where was he?_________________________________________________________________Everyone has their side of the story and it's time Tubbo shared his
Relationships: None
Kudos: 25





	Parallel

**Author's Note:**

> Tubbo's Interlude
> 
> TW- Events of the Manberg Election
> 
> This was a result of me experimenting with first person because I usually prefer third and wanted to try it out

I-I don't know where I am. 

This dark and vast void of nothingness, no feelings, no life. 

No light. No hope at all.

Just, nothing. 

Images of war fly past my eyes, screams of terror and bloodshed to be followed by solemn prayers and weeping shadows.

My friends- or used to be friends, betrayal and heartbreak is a soul shattering thing. 

A brief moment of happiness faded in, flowing through my body which was planted firmly in place. 

Is this what euphoria felt like?

I feel so much younger, untainted by the acts of violence pursued by greed.

Everything flashed light.

My eyes shut. 

Come out come out! I know where you are!

My eyes track a moving figure running across a lush dreamy field. Laughing with no care for anything else on this planet except for the boy he was chasing. 

That's not fair, you have longer legs!

I don't understand how I can see the scene so clearly from so far away. 

His face is pulled into a smirk, clearly unphased. 

This must be what a fairytale feels like. 

My eyes widened, the boys were whisked off with the wind, their bodies disintegrating to red and green as I hopelessly tried to stay planted where I was.

The first thing that stood out to me was purple, rich purple eyes that could make even the most beautiful lilacs weep in despair. 

They stared through me. 

Come on! Join us!

My eyes latched onto a familiar blue, which could make the sky wail in comparison. 

The purple-eyed boy reached a hand out hesitantly. 

And firmly held on. 

The wind picked up the strewn items on the floor, flicking up the bottom of my shirt I just realized had been here all along. A familiar green button-down I just couldn't put my finger on where it came from. 

You can hide but you can't run!

A frozen scene laid painted in front of me, a distant hill where a faint figure of a man was. My eyes although able to focus at any distance were not able to make out anything except for a blob of white.

And suddenly, I'm in the sky.

You're gonna crash us! 

My body reformed with a blink, hands holding a plastic steering wheel and a shrill scream filled the air behind me.

Air rushed through my hair and all the energy halted to a stop.

That....was....AWESOME!

My head snapped behind me, bright blue eyes and a brilliant smile. It felt so familiar.

I've gotta get one of those fast planes too, it's just I don't like to mine. I'll probably steal off of my faction members like always.

I can get you one, a voice responded, wait, was that me?

You're the best! You sure you don't wanna join us? I could really use another friend.

My heart pumped, wanting to say yes.

No thanks, I've got my own thing.

No no, that wasn't what I wanted to say-

Besides, I don't wanna be involved in the conflict.

Was this me? It doesn't feel like it, I- I don't want to say no.

You sure big man?

My mind screamed yes, to follow this mysterious boy. To go into the adventure.

I'm sure.

Regret.

A change. I need a change.

I don't understand what I feel, all I know is I'm longing for a change.

I made a mistake, I chose to go the safe route and I paid a hefty price.

Then, light.

And, closure.

I am asleep, I think.

I'm, waking up?

The sun is blaring at me.

Where is my armour? My things? I feel so, light.

Come on, slowpoke.

I had a house, I had a country, where-

Are you still reminiscing SMPEarth? Me too, every night. I miss my business boys. It's just you and me against the world big man.

His mop of blond hair feels familiar, like the boy in the airplane. Who had eyes blue enough to rival the skies and seas.

Dream said he has some things to give us, a "welcoming" gift apparently.

This feels like I'm in someone else's body. Watching the world fly by in a blur.

A house? It looks pretty nice.

Buzz buzz

Huh?

Legs- no wait, my legs carried me upstairs, I felt like I've done this a million times and at the same time like I'm in a stranger's home.

Buzz?

A huge fluff ball collapsed into me, my vision was clouded around the outside, struggling to focus on the black and yellow, bee?

Hi Spunz

Spunz, that's a nice name. At this point I've accepted I know nothing but everything at once. 

I continued to speak to the bee, taking in the words rambling out of my own mouth and trying to make sense of them.

Something about, a new country? Like what my friend said? 

What did he say again, SMP...Earth?

Oh how I don't want to go back. It felt so cold, lonely. Here it's so warm.

The next thing I see are, walls.

I feel claustrophobic, I want out. 

I don't want to be contained.

Big T!

That voice, it calms me.

My body turned to face the boy, my own personal piece of the skies and seas, is it selfish of me to keep such a mesmerising sight to myself?

I don't know how I know him, what he means to me, all I know is he feels like my homing beacon.

Even with this ever-changing world he's always here.

Until, he's not?

Blood, lots of it.

Screams fill the air, one of them my own.

The view becomes clearer, a boy with an arrow attached to his arm.

I let out a horrific cry, my throat hurts.

I don't know who this boy is, but I can't let him die.

Move

My body doesn't listen. 

He disappears in my arms 

No no no NO

I should feel extreme sadness, guilt, regret, horror.

But, I don't?

I hear his voice but I'm not dreaming.

Dream, I want to talk to you privately,

Alone.

I felt so alone.

The sky was grey.

The seas were calm and lifeless.

Until a lonely figure trudged back to the entrance.

I did it. We have independance.

Joy, relief, happiness.

I'm not used to this, but I want it, I crave it.

I don't want this to end.

We were all so happy, blurs of smiles and days with endless sun.

I knew he was missing something, I could sense it.

He looked like me all the way back then. When I was empty.

Smiling wide but eyes matching the clouds. 

Turning my world grey

Even though my mind was clouded I could tell the boy wasn't happy. 

And if he wasn't, then neither was I. 

Emptiness is a weird feeling. 

Not sad, not happy, just, nothing. 

It feels so painful, but not at the same time. 

There's a phantom pain where the emotions are supposed to be, in my heart. 

I know he's just trying to distract himself from what he lost. 

He follows the man called Wilbur around, being by his side almost always. Occupying himself. 

He couldn't see what I could. 

His blue fading away.

I didn't want that to happen, but there was nothing I could do.

Unless? 

Opportunity. Chance. 

It's a weird thing, how completely random it is but also how it comes at he most convenient of times. 

I spot a masked man, gleaming in purple and teasing voice. 

For some reason, I feel anger. I follow it. 

It felt so good to feel something. 

.......

Maybe it was luck, maybe it was fate. 

I see his blue eyes light up once again, a single music disc in his hand. 

It didn't matter how much we sacrificed for them back, the feeling of happiness running through my veins made it worth the price. 

The night sky really is a beautiful sight. 

It's even better with a little company next to you. The disc played in the background as we tried to forget our responsibilities. Pretending it wasn't extremely risky to even take it out of the blue chest. Pretending like we were just kids. 

Cause wasn't that what we really are? Just a couple of kids. 

I wished the moment would last forever, sadly nothing ever does.

Wilbur makes a mistake,

everyone is gone....

A lack of colour was the first thing I noticed, the world seemed so bland.

Everything was so open, the walls were gone, even though I should've felt free.

I didn't.

The highlight of my days are visiting the cave below, hidden away from the sky but his eyes are blue enough to make up for it. I want to join them but he tells me I can't. I need to stay in the colourless world.

It's not very enjoyable but I manage.

I've made new friends but none of them can compare to the blond that I wished to be with.

They're strangers, not people I can trust, none of them have gone through as many things as we have together. 

My days become patterns of black and whites. I wobble around doing mindless chores whilst waiting for my friends on the other side.

But then this man tells me to do something, I don't really know who he is or where he came from, all I know is that I need to follow his orders. So I do exactly that.

Make a speech, plan a festival,

and apparently try to survive. 

•••••

"Do you ever think, maybe we can just run away. Put this all behind us?"

He looked at me with darkened eyes. 

"We have everything we could've wanted, the discs, eachother, what if we just ran away. Make a little cottage in the woods."

"Tommy-"

His face resembled remorse and grief, hands trembling against dirty jeans.

"He's gone mad, Wilbur's lost his mind. Mumbling about how everyone is betraying him and Techno is listening!"

Instinctively my hand went to his hair, trying to calm the boy. 

"We'll be alright."

"Should we do it? Run away?"

Oh god. It's that feeling again, like I'm going to make a mistake. 

I don't want to make another mistake, the last time I left it was the biggest regret of my life. 

I can't throw away everything I have for comfort again. 

The safe route has wronged me, I need to stay. 

"We can't just abandon everyone Tommy."

He nods at me with a solemn face, it looks like we're staying. 

I feel a weight sink in my stomach. 

And, a flash,

I'm on a stage.... 

Welcome everyone to the very first festival of Manberg! And hopefully the first of many. We'll be starting off with some words from my secretary. 

My shakey legs carried me to the podium, catching a glance of purple armour in a nearby abandoned building window. Panic starts to set in.

I quickly finish up my speech with a trembling voice, preparing for a code word, anything. 

Nothing happened. 

Did he decide to not set it off?

That was wonderful! Now, for a small interruption. 

My tunneled eyesight focused back to realize that I was trapped in concrete. 

Well well well, did you think I was an idiot?

Claustrophobia was the only way I could describe this.

How couldn't I have known that the biggest spy in Manberg was under my nose the whole time.

It was getting hard to breathe, I can't escape, my arms barely have room to move, I can't-

Techno be a dear and come up here will you. 

I don't hear the rest, my breathing forcibly slows as I force my mind to calm. 

And then a rocket is pointed at my face. 

Let the show begin! Techno, you do the honors. 

I could see regret in his eyes as the bow lined up to my face. 

I made the wrong choice, why didn't I listen to Tommy, why didn't I just run away, why did I come here, don't I deserve something good for once, I-

"I'm sorry Tubbo."

My ears rang. Screams echoed in my head.

"Tubbo are you alright?"

"......"

Is this what death feels like, it's oddly peaceful. 

"Tubbo?"

"Are you alright?"

"Wake up please!"

"TUBBO!"

"Ah!"

"Oh thank god you're alright, nightmare?"

My eyes rapidly blinked to focus on the sight in front of me. The moon was illuminating the small bedroom, I had green covers on my bed which were strewn messily and a concerned and sleepy Tommy sat next to me. 

"I heard you shouting in your sleep and wanted to check up on if you're alright. Then suddenly you went very still and I got worried."

"Oh."

Pain, my head ached. 

"I- I had a dream. I dreamed of the beginning."

Tommy nodded along, holding my hand to slow my shaking. 

"We went through SMPEarth, joined DreamSMP, but then. Remember that moment we had at the bench?"

He nodded, "Can't believe it's already been a month since the festival."

"Well, when you asked me if I wanted to run away, I said no."

".....oh."

His face changed to sympathy and understanding. 

"I have nightmares about that moment too."

I nodded and leaned against the head of the bed, "You stayed with Wilbur and I went to do my speech, the tnt didn't go off but the Shlatt trapped me and-" I felt a small tear escape my eye. 

"Techno killed me. Then I woke up.."

Tommy pulled me into a hug. 

"Don't worry Tubbo, we're safe now."

"Like I always said, home is where we have eachother."


End file.
